Moments
by myangel16
Summary: A series of moments that Ichigo and Rukia share in their relationship. A collection of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello, this is a list of prompts I found on deviantart by Hinxight, and some chapters will be longer than others. They will not necessarily be connected, basically this will just be a collection of one-shots.

Warnings for chapter: Perverted Keigo, some one-sided Ichihime, and Ichiruki fluff.

_**Prompt 1. Everyone found out**_

* * *

They thought they had been hiding it well.

Rukia and Ichigo acted like they were still just friends around the others, but what they didn't know was that they weren't as good actors as they thought they were.

* * *

_Chad_

Chad had been the first to notice, only days after their status had changed. Despite being quiet he was still very observant.

They had been at the park. Chad had been standing behind the bench as Tatsuki sat on the sidewalk, Uryu standing in front of the bench with Keigo and of course Ichigo and Rukia sat beside each other on the bench, Ichigo in the middle with Orihime on his left side; having been forced there by Tatsuki.

Everyone was listening to a story Keigo was eagerly telling. Rukia had her hands braced on either side of her on the bench, using them to lean forward, eyes bright with anticipation. Ichigo had his arms crossed against his chest, in a closed manner, eyes continually glancing at the raven girl beside him as if to make sure she was still safe. As he did so, the big-breasted girl on the other side of him did the same to him, a little less frequently though. Rukia was ignoring Ichigo, too entranced in the story to be bothered, but she genuinely wasn't aware of Orihime's attention to the oblivious boy.

Chad had happened to glance down when Ichigo irritably uncrossed his arms, placing them in a similar manner as Rukia's were. When she still didn't pay him any attention he sighed impatiently before placing his hand inconspicuously atop hers, intertwining their fingers.

That got her attention.

Instead of blushing and both avoiding eye contact like he thought they would, they both met the other's eyes, and a moment passed between them; making Chad feel like he was intruding. Ichigo squeezed her hand before releasing it again, tuning back into Keigo's story with a small blush in his cheeks.

* * *

_Uryu_

The whole group was sitting in their town's ice cream shop, each trying to make a decision before they sent Chad to order for them all.

Orihime was looking at the menu with awe, before voicing her choice out loud, "I want a strawberry vinegar scoop."

Rukia, the only other who hadn't made a decision looked up to Ichigo who was standing by her side, "Is that any good?"

Ichigo looked nervous before replying, "Why don't I get you a vanilla and chocolate swirl? I think you'll like it."

She smiled at the idea, "Okay. Don't worry about it Chad, I'll order for us."

Ichigo took one look at the man behind the counter, it might just be his possessive side, but the blond looked to be eyeing the naïve raven, "I'll go with you Rukia."

Uryu placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder handing him an excess amount of cash, Ichigo frowned, "What's this for? It won't cost this much." he reprimanded him.

Uryu simply raised an eyebrow, "Rukia? It's my turn to pay for her."

They took turns paying for Rukia as she didn't have money for the human world, no one complained except Ichigo and as said, it was Uryu's turn.

Ichigo pushed the money back, "Naw, I got it. Don't worry about it." he replied before turning around to rush to where Rukia was ordering from a much too interested teenage boy.

Later, as Uryu mused over this, he watched Rukia and Ichigo eat their ice cream. Rukia was giggling and he heard Ichigo speak exasperatedly, "Rukia, let's just ignore it."

Ichigo was eating a strawberry cone, a fact that was causing Rukia to laugh at the irony.

"You were thinking it to." she replied and Ichigo mock-glared before pushing his ice cream into her nose. She gave a small yelp at the pink coldness as the others turned their attentions to her, before changing their attention quickly when they heard Ichigo start to laugh full-heartedly as Rukia glared.

Uryu gave a small smile, having already put the pieces together.

What Uryu didn't know was how much Ichigo wanted to lick the ice cream off Rukia's nose in that moment.

* * *

_Tatsuki_

Unlike the others, Tatsuki didn't need a small moment to realize what was going on between the two. It was obvious to her.

She had been raised with Ichigo had seen his smile fade from existence, only to reappear when Rukia came into his life. But lately his smiles hadn't been that half-hearted mess he usually had.

It was a genuine smile, filled to the brim with a contented pleasure that left her grinning as well. She loved Ichigo as a brother and seeing him at the happiest and wisest he's ever been moved something inside her.

Yes, she loved Orihime. She was her best friend, and although she had secretly been rooting for the two redheads since her friend had acquired her crush; she was happy for both Rukia and Ichigo.

She wanted to tell Orihime, she really did, but after she caught a glimpse of the happy couple sharing a whispered conversation she realized.

It wasn't her secret to tell.

* * *

_Keigo_

The only way he could really tell that something had seriously changed between the two was the way Ichigo hit.

Ever since they became friends Ichigo would hit him when he groped a girl or made an offensive pass at her while lecturing him to respect women a little more. It didn't matter who the girl was, all the hits felt the same. Firm, but only hard enough to hurt for an hour or so.

Rukia was different, when she first came he noticed that when he hit on her Ichigo hit him a little harder. Not much, but enough to make his ears ring for an extra five minutes. He didn't do that with Orihime or Tatsuki, though he'd learned not to mess with the two early on after feeling Tatsuki's roundhouse kick.

After he'd found out about Rukia's powers she'd begun to hit him as well, unafraid of slipping up and revealing herself now. She never did more than slap him though and he still worried more about Ichigo's throbbing blows than her stinging slaps.

They didn't hurt enough to make him stop running a hand up her long silky legs, or placing a hand above her knee. He hadn't gone farther than her knee yet.

Today that had changed.

Ichigo had gone to grab Rukia and his lunch from the cafeteria and Keigo found this a perfect opportunity seeing as Ichigo hadn't left her side in the last week; they seemed to have become even closer.

He hadn't gotten to grope her in about two weeks, so he was immediately on the offense as soon as Ichigo's freakish hair color faded into the distance. Ichigo wasn't even aware that Keigo had gotten out of lunch detention (for getting caught with dirty magazines) for 'good behavior'. It was probably just an excuse so they didn't have to deal with him for a couple more days. But, anyway, if Ichigo knew any better he wouldn't have even left room for the chance.

The element of surprise was his best option.

Chad was sitting down with Orihime and Tatsuki all watching Rukia crawling slowly on her hands and knees after a little bird that was currently three feet away from her. Unlike Keigo though, Chad was not admiring her body, but simply watching her with amusement evident in his features like the other two girls.

Chad knew at this point of the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia, obvious in the way he warned vaguely, "Keigo, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Already aware of what Keigo had on his mind.

Keigo started for a moment, momentarily stunned, Chad never told him to be cautious. He never really cared about his punishment. He usually just sat back and watched as Ichigo beat the crap out of him.

He shrugged it off, before continuing to stalk his prey.

When he had reached the shade Rukia was in, he began to reach one hand out, ready to grab a creamy thigh; going farther than he ever had before.

Just before his fingers brushed the skin he knew was just so soft and silky he felt himself being yanked very quietly, but very harshly back.

He was forcefully turned around to see the most angry Ichigo he had ever seen in his life. He didn't even see the fist clenched so hard the knuckles turned white approaching his face (more specifically his right eye) until it was too late.

Rukia was seconds from brushing that pretty red bird when all the sudden it was startled by something behind her and took off into the sky.

She turned around to see a satisfied looking Ichigo holding an unconscious Keigo by the front of his shirt, she raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do, Ichigo?"

Needless to say, when Keigo woke up (with a major black eye) he was very aware of the fact that Ichigo had laid claim to the beautiful and stunning Rukia.

* * *

_Orihime_

Contrary to popular belief, she was not stupid. She was very smart. Yes, she might seem like a big-breasted ditz to some people, but they never took the time to truly know her.

She'd known the possibility of Rukia stealing a place in Ichigo's seemingly barren heart. She'd been aware of the fact that the possibility only grew larger as Rukia began to take over Ichigo's life.

She'd tried to deny it, but too many signs forced her to see reason. Like the way he had always called her Rukia, although he sometimes still called her Inoue-san.

The way his eyes always darted over to her as if to make sure she was still there, safe and sound; the only time he looked at her was if she was talking or if Rukia was looking at her.

The way he couldn't keep his eyes away from her petite figure (often having to look away with a blush lingering on his face, but Rukia never noticed), her rosy lips, or her exotic violet eyes. He never looked at Orihime with that desire, he only focused on her from the neck up, but never focusing on a specific feature, let alone her lips, and her brown eyes were pretty enough, but a basic color that wasn't too eye-catching, not like Rukia's were.

The way they were always together and that was the only way she saw either of them. Well, that's not true. Sometimes, Rukia would come looking for her alone, only to soon be interrupted by Ichigo who would growl something about 'leaving a note so he wouldn't be bothered,' but Orihime knew he actually meant 'worried'.

The way he teased Rukia, like how he had smeared his ice cream on her nose before continuing to eat his cone as she tried to lick it off. When she had finally given up he'd cleaned her sticky nose for her with a napkin, before laughing at her disgruntled expression. Orihime had never had the courage to act like that to him, so she would never know if he'd tease her like that.

The way they fought, they never sent anything too offensive at each other, Ichigo might mention her crappy drawings or Rukia might mention how his huge sword meant he was probably lacking in another area, but they never mentioned truly hurtful things to each other.

The way they understood each other, fought together, respected each other, laughed with each other, comforted each other, protected each other, and how they helped each other.

Ichigo had helped Rukia open up to others, to trust others, and had helped her make some great friends and Rukia…

Orihime could never compare to Rukia. Although it hurt she would never hate Rukia for making Ichigo love her.

Rukia had helped Ichigo and that was all Inoue could ever ask for.

No, it wasn't her fairytale ending, but in the end, the evil sorceress from another land turned out to be a beautiful violet-eyed woman who had made her beloved prince smile again.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first story, so constructive criticism and thoughts are appreciated, but please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, and faves! I love you all!

Warnings for chapter: Really short chapter and Ichiruki fluff.

_**Prompt 7. Singer**_

The raven twirled around Ichigo's room, that was momentarily deprived of it's owner. He had gone for a walk with Orihime or something like that, she really hadn't been listening, too entranced in her drawings.

She was humming along with an unknown song that Ichigo had on his playlist, the sound declining before rising into a new song.

As she recognized the beat she began to sing along with the lyrics. Her half-hearted spinning around the room transforming into an excited, but erratic twisting. Her voice rang out over the music, flowing in a unique manner, that was beautiful in it's own way.

She did not realize that she was being watched by the red-head she shared a room with.

He smiled genuinely as he watched her enjoy herself. Although it brought him joy to embarrass her, he didn't feel like spoiling this moment. It would make it seem less pure. His heart lurched before pounding harder as she swung herself around once again, eyes closed with no worries in the world.

He'd keep those feelings bottled up a little longer, but for now he was content to watch her in her moment of complete happiness…until she noticed him, that is.

"Ichigo?"

"Ow!"

Author's Note: More reviews please! I'm becoming an addict. XD


End file.
